


Drunk

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Rick lets the reader get drunk for the first time at his house and ends up taking her virginity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

"Woah there, I think you've had enough," Rick says as he pulls the glass of wine you just poured from your fingers. You pout at him and he chuckles at your expression. Rick had convinced you to go to another one of Deanna's parties. Honestly, you thought they were a huge waste of time, but Rick was always insisting that you act your age and have fun. Ever since you had joined the group back at the farm, you had been particularly close with Rick. He was one of the only adults to treat you like an adult despite your young age, and you'd been harboring a crush on your fearless leader for quite awhile, but you never had the courage to say anything.

"Come on, Rick! I've never been drunk before; I just wanna know what it's like." You whine as you reach for the glass in his hand, but he lifts it out of reach and downs it in one gulp. 

"Tell you what, how about tomorrow night you come over and we'll get you good and drunk. Carl and Judith can stay over at Carol's. Besides, you don't want to get drunk for the first time off cheap wine anyway; I think I've got a bottle of tequila in one of the cupboards at home." Your eyes widen at the offer and you nod excitedly. 

"Alright, come by the house tomorrow after dinner, ok?" 

"Sounds good!" You say and he smiles before getting back to the party. The anticipation of your night with Rick makes the whole next day drag. It wasn't just the excitement of the new experience that excited you; it was also that you would get to spend the whole night with Rick uninterrupted. After you eat dinner with Glenn and Maggie, you head over to Rick's house. 

You walk up the steps of the porch and knock on the door softly. A few seconds pass before Rick answers. 

"Y/N!" He greets as he steps aside and lets you enter. You hand your jacket next to the door and kick off your boots, leaving you in just a t-shirt and jeans. 

"You ready?" He asks as he leads you into the living room. You sit on the couch and he excuses himself to grab the bottle of alcohol and a glass. He's only gone a minute before he's coming back in the room and sitting next to you on the couch with a smile. 

He sets the glass in front of you and pours a small amount into the glass before handing it to you.

"Now, normally I'd give you a shot glass with some lime and salt, but this will have to do." You nod before picking up the glass and drinking it quickly. The bitter liquid burns as it goes down your throat and you scrunch your face at the awful taste. 

"Ergh!" You exclaim at the bitterness of the drink. It was disgusting and you didn't get how people drank this. Rick chuckles at your reaction. 

"Did I forget to mention the taste?" He teases, and you glare at him playfully. You drink a few more and a warm feeling starts to come over you. 

"Aren't you gonna have one?" 

"I'm not a tequila man, always preferred whiskey," Rick responds as he watches you begin to feel the effects of the tequila. 

"Come on! Don't make me drink alone!" He rolls his eyes at you before pouring himself a fingers worth before throwing it back, gritting his teeth at the taste. You grab the bottle from him and pour yourself another shot as an idea enters your head. This was the perfect opportunity to make your move on Rick; you were both alone and no one would be bothering you all night. 

"You know what else I've never done, Rick?" You ask as you set the bottle on the table as you turn towards him on the couch. 

"Mmmm, what's that?" He asks and you scoot closer to him on the sofa, running your index finger up his thigh. 

"I'm still a virgin," You purr and his eyes widen at your admission. Rick sits up quickly and grabs the bottle and glass from the table before standing up, flustered. 

"I think that's enough for you, Y/N." He says as he disappears into the kitchen. You rise from the couch slowly and follow him into the adjacent room. Rick is resting against the counter when you walk into the room and make your way towards him. 

"Come on, Rick. Don't you want to help me out?" You coo as you run your hands over his chest. His hands grab your wrists, pulling them away.

"Y/N, you're drunk. You don't know what you're talking about." 

"Oh, but I do Rick. I've wanted you ever since I met you back at the farm," You say and he runs his hand over his face. 

"Y/N... we can't do this. You're drunk, you're too young," He says and you grasp the hem of your shirt and pull it over your head, leaving yourself only in a black bra and jeans. Rick's eyes widen at the action. 

"Don't you want me?" 

"Don't do this, Y/N," He mutters, his voice restrained. You walk towards him and take his hands in yours, placing them on your breasts. 

"Please, Rick?" His eyes are glued to his chest and you can see the conflict on his face. 

"You're so young," He whispers as his hands grasp your breasts. You smile at his small break in resolve. 

"I won't tell, I promise." You whimper softly, looking up into his eyes with a small pout on your lips. You can tell he's going to give in. He gazes into your eyes before crashing his lips onto yours. You moan into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him close, pressing your breasts against his chest as his arms wind around your waist. His hands run down to the underside of your thighs and pull you up in the air. You wrap your legs around his waist and he turns around, dropping you down onto the counter. You unbutton his shirt and push it off his shoulders before running your hands across his naked chest. 

"If we're going to do this, then your first time isn't going to be on my kitchen counter," He says, pulling his lips away from yours. 

"Take me upstairs then," You reply and he lifts you off the counter and quickly carries you upstairs to his bedroom. He opens the door and drops you down on the bed before unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them down your legs along with your little black panties. You unfasten your bra and throw it across the room as he pulls his jeans and boxers down to the floor. The sight of his erection catches you off guard; he was so big. The thought of taking that inside you was intimidating. 

"Don't worry, it'll fit." He says as he notices you staring at his cock with apprehension. Crawling over you, he seals his lips over yours before kissing down your neck to your breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth. 

"Rick!" You cry out in pleasure; he was making you feel things that you didn't even know were possible. He continues down, dipping his tongue into your navel before settling between your thighs. 

You shiver as he leans down, looking up into your eyes to make sure you're watching him before he flattens his tongue and licks up the length of your pussy. The unfamiliar feeling makes you cry out in pleasure. Your hips buck forward and his hands press down on your hips, holding you in place as he focuses on your clit. 

"Oh my god!" You whimper at the pleasure he is causing. He works a finger into your entrance, thrusting it in and out slowly to prepare you. 

"Fuck!" You whimper as he continues working you over. He adds another finger and you grimace at the stretch; Rick notices and sucks on your clit hard, distracting you from the pain. You feel a warmth start to radiate through your belly. 

"I feel warm, Rick. What's happening?" You call to Rick and he pulls away from your slit to respond.

"It's okay baby, just let it happen." He soothes before leaning down and continuing. The addition of a third finger makes you cry out in pain, you were being stretched open much more than you had ever been. Rick curls his fingers upward inside of you and your eyes pop open at the intense pleasure it causes.

"Fuck, Rick! Right there!" You cry as he focuses on that spot. Something is building inside you as he tongues your clit and thrusts his fingers inside you. Rick feels your walls start to tighten around his fingers and he begins to flick his tongue faster over your clit. The combination of his mouth and hands drives you over a cliff. Your vision turns white as shockwaves of intense pleasure rocket through your quivering form. 

"Oh my god! Rick!" You scream and you feel yourself gushing around his fingers. He continues to thrust his fingers inside you as you wind down from your release. 

He pulls away and you look down at his face; he looks utterly sinful. His curls in disarray from your fingers with his lips and beard glistening from your fluids. You moan softly as he sucks his fingers into his mouth, not letting a drop of you go to waste. 

"Was that your first orgasm?" He husks as he crawls up the length of your body, settling his hips between your thighs. You can feel his stiff erection resting against your inner thigh and you nod in response to his question. 

"Mmmm, this is just a night of firsts for you, isn't it?" He teases as leans down and pecks your lips. 

"Are you ready?" He asks and you can feel him reach down and grasp his member in his fist before he positions it at your opening. You let out a deep breath before responding.

"Fuck me, Rick." He groans at your words before easing the tip of his cock inside you. 

"We can stop at any time, just tell me, ok?" He says, pausing to let you adjust before driving into you deeper. You gasp at the stretch as he thrusts the rest of his sizeable length inside you. Rick stops, not moving an inch as you adjust to the feeling of his cock inside you. 

"You ok?" He asks as he runs his finger over your cheek. You can tell it's taking everything he has not to fuck you raw. You nod and he shifts a bit, the feeling of pain melts away and is replaced completely by intense pleasure. You move your hips upward, signaling to him that you're ready to continue. 

His hips pull backward only to thrust forward again; you cry at the sensation of being filled. 

"Oh my god, Rick! It feels so good!" You cry out in surprise as he continues moving inside you.

"Oh, fuck. You're so tight. Oh my god." He groans as he increases his pace. You were so tight around him and he could feel his release approaching fast, but he wanted to take care of your first.

"Harder!" You cry; throwing your head back in pleasure. His hips begin to slam into yours and he really begins to fuck you into the mattress. The only sounds in the room are your mixed groans and the smacking of his thighs against you as he pounds you.

"No one touches this pussy but me, Y/N. You hear me, it's mine." He growls possessively and you nod to him. 

"Say it!" 

"It's yours, I'm yours!" You cry and that familiar warm feeling from before reappears. 

"Rick! I'm gonna cum!" He groans at your words and his hips increase in speed. 

"That's it, Y/N. Squeeze me with that tight pussy," The filthiness of his words only make you wetter at this point and he reaches his hand down to where you're joined and presses down on your clit. That's all it takes to catapult you over the edge again. 

"Rick! Fuck, oh...my...god!" 

Your toes curl and you grip his biceps firmly as the ecstasy of your orgasm overwhelms you. Rick's hips lose their rhythm and he begins to thrust inside you wildly. 

"Fuck!" He grits as he buries his face in your neck as he spills himself inside your still quivering walls. After a few more shallow thrusts, he pulls out and lays down beside you, breathing heavily. You turn on your side, throwing your leg over his as you snuggle in close to him. 

"So what did you think, was it everything you wanted and more?" Rick asks as he throws his arm over your shoulder, kissing the top of your head as you trace your finger over his toned chest. 

"Mmmmm, I don't know. I guess I'll have to do it a few more times. You know, just to get an educated opinion." He chuckles at your words before rolling back on top of you.

"Oh, is that so?" Rick teases as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him close to you. 

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Well, I guess I could help you out." He whispers as he brings his lips down to yours, starting round two.


End file.
